User blog:MilitaryBrat/Mafia User Tourney
On august 1, 1917 the United States Senate brought to attention a bill for the 18th amendment to the United States Constitution. On december 18, 1917 it was passed and thus, alcohol was treated as illegal. Said amendment was unenforceable until the volstead act came into play. Now just what in the hell does all that have to do with the Mafia? Well sit down child, and listen. The creation of the 18th amendment led to organised crime. Why? Well that's quite simple. People figured out that there was money to be made from illegally selling bootleg alcohol to people desperate enough to buy it. And as money makes the world go 'round, and people are inheriently greedy, they joined in this. This led to organised crime syndicates. The most famous of which being the Mafia. The gleam of the early morning sun glances over the tall buildings of New York, Chicago, Philadelphia, Atlantic City, and Los Angeles. In these cities, crime never sleeps. However, in these cities, there is a new presence of crime. Not organized gangs, but individuals. Men with a following of their own. Men willing to rise to the top. Rules: Your job is to create a Mafia persona to represent yourself in this urban street war. However, there are limitations to the weapons you may pick. *The cutoff date is 1945. *You may only have one from each category *The weapons below, as well as my entry Melee Pistol Shotgun or SMG Rifle (semi auto or bolt action only) Vehicle Explosive (but no rocket launchers or grenade launchers) My entry: Name- Anthony Scaletti Bio- Was born in 1895 in Chicago, Illinois to Italian immigrants. When WWI came around, and the Americans got involved in 1917, Scaletti enlisted in the Marine Corps and served as a rifleman. He fought at Bellau Wood, and was wounded in the right calf, but recovered in time for the armistice to be signed. When he returned home, Scaletti recognized that there was money to be made from the current state of prohibition. Eventually Scaletti rose to the top, to become one of the most infamous crime lords in Chicago. It made him an enemy of a certain other infamous gangster. Melee- Hatchet Pistol- M1911 Shotgun or SMG- Thompson M1A1 Rifle- M1 Garand Vehicle- Mercedes 260D Explosive- Mk 2 frag grenade Locations in the cities will include *Alleys *Speakeasies (illegal bars) *City Banks *Streets *Hotels *Movie Theatres *Restaurants *Warehouses *Docks Up to 16 entries will be allowed. Good luck, and try to get out alive. Participants: Anthony Scaletti (me) Thundrtri Kevin Jones (Dark is Near) Tony "il Lupo" Audia (Cfp3157) Daniel Prolisuis (Beastman14) Joseph Tell (UndeadRVD) 'Cassio Littereti '(Affectos) Don Rosi "The Blood Boss" Bortolleto (Bulls12345) Abigail Kaiser (BattleGames1) Aaron "Deadeye" Kayne (Urbancommando77) Bruno Capelli (IslamLEGION) Mr. Harkenburg (Oshbosh) Johnny "Black Hands" Valaretta (Ethandabomb Benedetto Pizzola (Dr. Las Moore) The Garbage Man (Utter Noob) Big Bettie Malone (GSFB) Matches: Anthony Scaletti vs Thundrtri Kevin Jones (Dark is Near) vs Tony "il Lupo" Audia (Cfp3157 Daniel Prolisuis (Beastman14) vs Joseph Tell (UndeadRVD) 'Cassio Littereti '(Affectos) vs Don Rosi "The Blood Boss" Bortolleto (Bulls12345) Abigail Kaiser (BattleGames1) vs Aaron "Deadeye" Kayne (Urbancommando77) Bruno Capelli (IslamLEGION) vs Mr. Harkenburg (Oshbosh) Johnny "Black Hands" Valaretta (Ethandabomb vs Benedetto Pizzola (Dr. Las Moore) The Garbage Man (Utter Noob) vs Big Bettie Malone (GSFB) Category:Blog posts